Balançoire
by 91Chantilly
Summary: Quand j'ai une crise de nostalgie, je vais dans des endroits de mon enfance. Là, c'était un parc. Je n'étais pas seule. Il était là, lui aussi. T pour vulgarité et thèmes peu joyeux dans les chapitres à venir.


SALUT !

Ouais, je sais, je publie absolument jamais. Mais je me lance dans une fic à chapitres ! Si, si, avec PLUSIEURS chapitres. Nan, mais je vous jure !

DISCLAIMER : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Ni Apple. Ni Longchamp. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Personnages : Hongrie (Elizaveta) et Prusse (Gilbert). UA.

Bref, je vous laisse commencer. Je suis pas forte en intro.

* * *

Le jour de mes quinze ans, j'étais en pleine nostalgie. J'ai déserté la maison pour quelques heures, tôt, le matin. Sans que je sache vraiment où j'aillais, mes pas m'ont dirigée vers le parc où j'allais jouer quand j'étais petite fille. C'était un parc tout bête, avec un toboggan et une balançoire tout simples.

Moi, j'étais la seule fille qui arrivait à remonter le toboggan à l'envers sans devoir m'y reprendre à deux fois. J'étais aussi la seule à grimper sur les poteaux de la balançoire au lieu de me balancer. Pourtant, les garçons ne m'avaient jamais acceptée dans leur bande. Ils disaient que le foot et autres délires très virils n'étaient pas faits pour les fillettes comme moi. L'ironie, c'est que je suis la seule fille de mon lycée dans l'équipe de foot, et je fais de la lutte et de la boxe. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment... féminine. Et ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

J'ai poussé la petite porte en acier vert, avec des gravures d'animaux cloués dessus. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Un garçon. Pas un petit garçon, non, un type qui avait à peu près mon âge. Il était un peu plus vieux, peut-être...

La première chose qui m'a frappée chez lui, ç'a été ses cheveux. Sans doute parce que c'est ce qu'on voyait le mieux de loin. Blancs, comme la neige. Un albinos. Il était assis sur une balançoire, les pieds fixés au sol, il regardait dans le lointain. Je me suis approchée.

- Euh... Salut.

- Casse-toi.

_Sympa..._

- Bah tu vois, rien que pour bien te faire chier, je vais rester. Je te connais, non ?

L'autre m'a regardée. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme des rubis. Il m'a souri et s'est détendu sur la balançoire.

- Evidemment, tu me connais. Qui ne connait pas la génialité incarnée ?

Il était sérieux, là ?

- Ca va, les chevilles ? En plus, le mot "_génialité_" n'existe pas.

- Tu comptes me faire chier longtemps ?

- Ouais.

Et je me suis assise sur la balançoire d'à côté. Il y a eu un long silence. Aucun de nous deux ne se balançait. Ni ne parlait. L'ambiance était glaciale.

- C'est quoi, ton nom ? M'a-t-il demandé au bout d'un moment.

J'étais tellement surprise que tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, c'est :

- Quoi ?

- Drôle de nom, pour une meuf.

- Euh, non ! Je m'appelle Elizaveta. Mais je déteste trop mon nom. Et toi ?

- Bah, il est pas aussi pourri que le mien. Alors, appelle-moi _Ore_-_Sama _!

_Hein ?_

- Nan, sérieux ! Vas-y, même si tu t'appelle Scrougnouf, je me fouterai pas de ta gueule !

Il a rit. Un rire bizarre, un peu comme un serpent. Genre : "Kesesesese !" Très bizarre.

- Okay, t'as gagné. Pour cette fois. J'm'appelle Gilbert. Mais appelle-moi quand même Ore-Sama.

- Gilbert. Okay. T'es fan de mangas, nan ?

- Ouais, j'aime bien. Pourquoi ?

- Bah, Ore-Sama, c'est quand même très jap'.

On a continué à parler comme ça, de tout et de rien, pendant une bonne heure. J'ai appris qu'il avait un frère, qu'il était... Assez turbulent. Nan, sans déc', qu'il s'était fait renvoyer au moins trois fois rien que cette année ! C'était sans doute pour ça que je le connaissais. Il avait dû passer par mon collège à un moment où à un autre. Et, qu'il était en première. Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais, un an de plus que moi. Où deux. Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'il aie redoubler, mais quand même, j'ai un peu de tact, donc je ne lui ai pas demandé, même si il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

Moi, je lui ai parlé de ma mère, qu'on avait des problèmes, toutes les deux.

- C'est pas grave, c'est normal, moi aussi, j'm'engueule souvent avec mon vieux.

- Oui, mais toi, t'as des putains de raisons.

- Pas faux.

Au bout d'un moment, presque à midi, en fait, on s'est tous les deux dit qu'il fallait qu'on rentre chez nous.

- T'es bizarre, comme meuf.

- J'espère. J'aime pas me plier à la norme.

- On se retrouve demain ?

Ca m'a fait bizarre qu'il me dise ça comme ça. Je le connaissais depuis, quoi, deux heures ! Mais il était sympa.

- Okay. T'as pas intérêt à me faire poireauter comme une conne.

Il a rit à nouveau.

* * *

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Gueulait ma mère. Tu préviens pas, tu laisses pas un mot, tu te casses, comme ça ! J'ai cru que tu partais pour de bon, moi !

- Eh, mais ça va, faut que tu te calmes, sérieux ! J'étais au parc, c'est un crime ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout ce temps au parc ?!

- Tu veux que je te dises ? J'y suis allée pour essayer de me rappeler si on avait des moments heureux, toutes les deux, des moments où tu me balançais pas le moindre grain de poussière à la gueule, mais j'ai pas trouvé, t'es contente ?!

Je suis allée dans ma chambre en courant, j'ai vérouillé la porte, j'ai mis mes écouteurs, et le volume de mon IPod au maximum.

_Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier, fait chier..._

Je ne la supportais pas. Elle avait raison, un jour, je me casserai pour de bon. Même que je partirai à New-York, et que je deviendrai une star du rock. Na.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis retournée au parc, _en laissant un mot, cette fois_. Il était déjà là. On a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme la veille. Je lui ai dit que je faisait du foot, de la lutte et de la boxe.

- T'es sérieuse ? Et tu te défend comment ?

- Plutôt bien.

On a commençé aussi à se lancer un tas de paris stupides. Nan, mais vraiment très cons. Ce qui était bien, avec Gilbert, c'est qu'il me voyait pas comme une de ces petites garces, avec leurs sac Longchamp et leurs chaussure à talons. J'adorais ça.

- Tu me files ton numéro ? Ai-je demandé à un moment.

- Ca marche. Tu notes ?

- Attend... Vas-y, dicte.

Je lui ai donné le mien aussi. Et on a encore dû repartir chacun de notre côté.

- On se revoit demain ?

- C'est lundi, demain, couillon.

- Et alors ? On sèche.

- Laisse tomber. J'ai besoin d'avoir la moyenne. Et on se demande pourquoi tu te fais virer de partout !

- Bon, OK... Après les cours, alors.

- Je finis à 17 heures.

- Dix-sept heures ? Ca marche pour moi.

Et on s'est dit au revoir.


End file.
